Super Smash Bash, They May Not Last
by SoLovedUke
Summary: A semi-dramatic but also nice story about Pit being in an abusive relationship but Link maybe able to save him? But can he really help Pit without his feelings getting in the way? Why is all the characters disappearing from Brawl? PitxIke, IkexMarth, PitxLink, ZeldaxLink! Lemons,violence, drama, etc. What could be a better story?
1. The Battle

Hope you enjoy this dramatic, fantastic, and exciting writing.

Chapter 1 "The Match"

Samus wipped at Link quickly and it gripped his foot! She tugged hard and he landed straight onto the ground. A slight wave of pain went through him. He stood and lunged forward, stabbing her side and she grunted.

"W-way to retaliate soldier." She groaned.

Link replied, "Way to whip? We'd better stop for now..?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'm sure the next way of Brawlers are coming anyway."

A bright light glowed and out of it appeared Ike and Pit flew down from the sky. Link straightened at the sight of Pit, he didn't know much about him. But that new angel caught his eye as soon as he fell from heaven(or some Sky World or whatever).

"Hey guys, you itching for a fight?" Ike asked.

Samus answered, "Thanks but I think we're done here."

Pit asked, "Not even for one round?"

Samus answered, "No no-"

Link interrupted, "Maybe one round?"

"Awesome!" Pit's smiled widely and it made Link's heart skip for a second.

Samus gripped Link's shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"One round?!" She said quietly.

"Just...one round? I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Would it?" He said, reaching into his belt.

"We're both a little tired from practicing, let alone an actual round!"

The Hylian took out a fairy in a bottle and let the little pink ball go. It surrounded Samus and instanly healed. She folded her arms.

"You owe me!"

As soon as the challenge was accepted everyone got in fighting stance.

"Ready!" Said the announcer. "Set?!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"GO!"

Samus ran up to Ike and side stepped before he could slash his sword at her. He grunted when she kicked him in the rib and he stepped back. Pit landed in front of him and turned his dual blades in fast motion but Link jumped down from a platform to block. Suddenly Pit moved over and Ike's blade was on fire!

Link ran over to Pit nd kicked forward but the little angel dodged! Ike swatted side to side at Samus but she ducked and spun on her legs, knocking him back. But her feet got burnt in the process. Link grabbed a bomb from his belt and tossed it at Pit and the angel flew up!

"Nice moves!" Link grinned.

Pit swooped down and knocked the bomb out of Link's hands, making it explode as soon as it touched the ground! Link flew back into Samus and they fell to the ground. Pit flew up to the smash ball and tossed it towards Ike. The knight began to glow a firey blue! Link gasped and stood quickly, he gave Samus one glance and she laid flat on the ground.

Link pushed on his left foot and spun with his sword wide. Ike got caught in the hurricane and flew into Pit, making them fly right off the stage!

"Whoo!" Link shouted.

Samus stood, "Close one.'

The two returned to stage and Link shook Ike's hand. His grip was tight and he gave Link a cold glare. Then turned to Pit, grabbing the top of his pure white wings, making the little angel twitch.

Samus said, "Let's get something to eat to celebrate! We could get..." Link tuned her out and his ears twitched. He heard a loud wimper.

Ike whispered,"You got in my way again...I swear, your nothing but a waste sometimes."

Pit whimped, "M-my feathers are bending! Ow, ow...I'm sorry!"

Link frowned and walked over to the boys and patted Ike on the shoulder. Ike let go of Pit and turned.

"Yeah?"

Link asked, "How about I treat us all to lunch?"

"Eh?!" Samus gasped.


	2. Missing

Chapter 2 "Infatuation"

The brawlers headed back to the Dormitory, where Link would happily make them a feast and keep an eye on Ike. He didn't seem right, at least to Link. Samus went on and on about Marth being a complete jerk to Pit. Apparently, he liked to hear about gossip just as much as Peach.

"Don't tell but they say he's been a jerk since his _lover_ stopped visiting."

"Lover?"

"Yeah, Fox kept complaining a couple of months ago that there was moaning in Marth's dorm often!"

"Huh...wonder who it was?" Pit sighed.

Link opened the dorm to his dorm. It was weird to Link how they called them dorms but seemed like apartments.

"Make yourselves at home." He announced.

Pit looked around the apartment. It seemed so old fashioned. Lots of old pots, wooden tables, wooden chairs, and lots of books. Link must like to read and that was nice. A wise hero makes a good one. He had heard so many things about Link, the Hero of Time. The Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Light, Hero of Wind, etc.

"Nice place." Pit said.

Samus sat at one of the chairs and so did Ike. The two chatted while Link started on lunch. Pit looked along the bookshelves, not one comic book in sight. He liked the comics on the surface.

"Great goddess of light, Link you have a lot of books!" He gasped.

"It passes time, " Link said, chopping up pumpkin pieces, "But I don't mind TV once and a while either."

"I like TV, it's how I got here technically." Pit said, looking at a thick book about the sky.

"It's good to be chosen in here." Samus said.

Pit nodded, "I'm lucky. You guys were one of the first to be in Brawl, right?"

"Yes." Link sighed.

The angel hurried into the kitchen. Pit had so many questions, although his game is just as old as theirs, Pit was _finally_ noticed. He watched Link flip the pan filled with vegetables, he wasn't just good on the stage but in the kitchen too. A lot better than cooking for Ike almost every night, some friend he is.

"Is there something I can help you with Pit?" He said, not even looking at him. Those pointy ears were good!

"Ah, well Link I think it'd be awesome if I'd have another round some time! I was just warming up!" He puffed out his chest. "I've got more strength than you think."

Link kept quiet and grinned to himself. It reminded him of Roy.

"I'll play you some time later?"

"Yes!" Pit hissed. His wings flittered a bit and Link laughed.

"I won't go easy." He sighed.

"I won't either." He looked out the window for a second. "I'll do my best Palutena."

Later, Link placed vegetable stir fry and noodles.

"Looks good as usual!" Samus grinned.

Link replied, "Eat up."

Pit's eyes nearly watered as soon as he took a bite. He definetly enjoyed the the vegetables and noodles, flavors burst into his mouth more than he could imagine. The meat was so tender and well done. He wanted to dig in, wanted it all in his mouth. It was too good to just slowly take one bite!

"Great goddess of light..." Pit cooed.

Ike said, "I say we make him the chef in the Cafeteria!"

"Ah, I'm not that good." Link said, picking up a book. He wasn't hungry at the moment.

After lunch, Ike said that he and Pit had to leave. Pit frowned, he wanted to have more food and try getting Link's attention? Who's attention couldn't he get now that he was starting to get on top?

Marth walked in the door, he panted hard as sweat rolled down his face. Everyone looked at him.

"Marth?" Link said.

Marth said rasply, "...L-Luigi's _missing_!"


	3. The Blame Game

Chapter 3 "The Blame Game"

All the characters left to the Cafeteria for the big screen. The minute you walked into the Cafeteria you could hear loud muttering.

"Link!" Zelda called.

Link immediately left the groups side to Zelda. She was holding Peach's hand as the Mushroom Princess cried softly.

"What will Daisy say when she hears this? Oh, she'll be devistated!"

"Be patience my friend, Mario will find his brother."

"Mario?" Link scoffed.

The girls looked at him. He shook his head in remark, he didn't mean to speak without thinking.

Zelda asked, "When did you see him last?"

Link honestly couldn't remember. Seeing Luigi was so rare because he mostly trained and fought with Yoshi at Yoshi Island. But, Yoshi was still here.

"I can't remember, this morning maybe? Around the hot spring?"

The big screen came on and a reporter stood in front of the Nintendo Store. He announced that Brawl would stop being sold until they fixed a glitch in the game.

"We're glitched?" Frowned Ness as he passed the three.

Zelda looked at Link.

"It's clearly got something to do with Yoshi." King DeDeDe said. "I'm wreckin' one of his eggs probably trapped him somewhere!"

Yoshi growled.

Lucario replied, "Yoshi claims that he never even seen Luigi today."

"Maybe it's Bowser trying to play a trick!" Said Nana.

"Agreed!" Poe replied.

Boswer roared and everyone began to yell at each other. Snake stood onto a table and threw a grenade in the air. Everyone stopped talking.

"Alright! Luigi has gone missing but we can't go around blaming each other." He boldly continued. "We all Luigi isn't always...right in the head? But, arguing won't help him."

"That's a-true!" Mario said, walking into the cafeteria.

"Mario!" Peach smiled.

Everyone turned to look at the short man stand on the table.

"Tomorrow I say we-a-go out and find my brother!" He demanded. "Everyone stay together and a-look. No training!"

"No training?! Seriously?" Shouted Pokemon Trainer.

"Yes." Snake said.

Pit said, "He's cool for being up there huh?"

Ike nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Pit flew into the air and everyone watched him.

"Let's find Luigi! He's a part of the game!"

Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"


	4. Don't Talk, Listen

Chapter 4 "Don't Talk, Listen"

The next day everyone set out to find Luigi. For hours everyone searched high and low. From Luigi's Mansion to Yoshi Island to Pork City. Even in the Melee stages people searched.

At Hyrule Temple Ganondorf and Link held up wall while Zelda searched underneath. She couldn't find anything, so they dropped it. Ganon left and Link decided to walk Zelda back.

"I'm beginning to worry more and more." Zelda said.

Link replied, "I'm sure everythings ok, he has to turn up after some point."

Zelda sighed, "Unless we truly are _glitched_."

"Nonesence."

"Indeed." She giggled.

The two arrived back to the Dormitory. The air seemed thick the second they walked in. Everyone was clearly worried as they walked through the halls. Zelda was even worried, and that amazed Link. Someone as wise as her shouldn't be so worried, unless she really can't figure this one out?

She stopped at her door and glanced at Link. A look fretful and curious.

She said, "Secrets can be dangerous, they can lead to lies, and the truth is what we always hide. But why do we hide that truth? So others won't be hurt besides you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I remember reading it one night with Peach, it seems someone in Brawl is lying. Either someone saw something or someone knows exactly where Luigi is."

"You think so princess?"

She nodded and walked into her apartment, leaving Link alone with his thoughts.

"I really wonder where Luigi is?" Pit asked, as he flew back and forth in the sky.

"They'll find out sooner or later." Ike watched him.

Pit asked, "If you disappeared, where would you go?"

Ike just kept quiet and watched him. Sometimes he thought of Pit as a fly, a nuisance ever since got close to the kid. Buzzing around everyone else, always in the air, and talking to "Palutena." But he was also kind of adorable at times too, like when he asks Ike all kinds of questions. He liked Pit a lot, maybe more than he should.

Pit landed in front of Ike, he didn't fly for a long period of time but everytime he got the chance he did.

"Pit tell me about your wings."

Pit tilted his head, "My wings? Why?"

"Curiousity."

Pit paused for a moment and looked at the sky.

Pit explained, "I can't fly but...I have the power of flight given to me from Palutena. It lasts only a few minutes though."

"Y'know, no body can really fly like that on brawl?" Ike replied.

Pit replied, "What about Kirby?"

"Yes, him-"

"And Jiggly Puff?"

"Yes, yes Jiggly too!" Ike sighed. "But your fast and strong."

"Yes?" Pit replied.

Ike smiled, "And your the closest friend I had Pit."

"I am?"

"You are!" He patted Pit's back and the little angel laughed. "Your such a good friend!"

"Thanks! You are too."

Ike tighted his grip on the angel's wings base. Pit gasped and his body stiffened, what was this? He couldn't move!

"I-Ike, that hurts!"

"Listen Pit, as a friend, I want to really give you something special." Ike cooed. "As a friend, we give each other stuff right?"

"Stop!" He groaned. Pit slowly moved his hand to his side for his blade but Ike caught the malicious move. He gripped harder on the base and Pit cried out. He put his leg around Pit's and knocked the angel onto the ground, not letting go of his wings for a second.

Ike said, "Once I give you something special...you'll have to return the favor?"

"Don't d-do this Ike..!" He groaned. "Please..." He gasped as Ike slowly moved his hand down and squealed.


	5. Don't Talk, Listen P2

Chapter 5 "Don't Talk, Listen Part 2"

-_Sorry the Chapters are so short to all those who has reviewed! But, I haven't written in so long that I keep my short and simple so I can edit them well for your pleasure because I hate reading stuff I can't understand. Enjoy!_

A few hours later Link noticed that he hadn't seen Ike all afternoon. He sat in the lounge and looked around curiously. The King, Meta Knight, and Falco were playing cards. Zelda and Peach were sipping tea. Ness and Sonic were racing around as well. Snake casually walked over to Link.

"Something troubling you, Link?" Asked Snake.

He replied, "Ah, just deep in thought."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm just worried."

Snake patted his shoulder, "We all are." He gave a reassuring glance.

Link didn't think they were worried about the same thing. In fact, his head was kind of mixed up. Who would steal Luigi? What's wrong with Pit and Ike? After that thought Pit walked into the lounge, he didn't have the particular cheery atmosphere he usually brought with him.

Ness asked, "Say Pit, you want to race with Sonic and me my room?"

Pit walked by him, his head down, and in a slow motion shook his head.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

Pit turned his head and smiled, "Yeah...I've got a little head cold."

He stood in front of the vending machine and gazed at the bottle of white milk. Stupid machinery of today, technology has grown so much with humans.

"Pit." Link said.

"Hmm?" Pit glanced at Link. "Hey, Link! Find any luck with Luigi?"

"No, not really." Link sighed. "Did you?"

The angel shook his head and stuck a dollar into the machine. Link didn't feel right, something was wrong.

"Hey, once the stadiums open do you wanna have that battle?"

Pit shook his head, "Head cold. I think I'm gonna rest a bit."

"Going to rest..? Well, maybe we should take you to Doctor Mario?"

"No!" Pit snapped. "I just need to be alone okay?"

The machine shook and the bottle appear floating in front of Pit. Pit took the bottle and walked out of the lounge. Something wasn't right and he needed to know what. But the kid probably wasn't going to succumb so easily. He needed someone who was close to Pit first. That was only two people, Ike and Ness.

"Ike..." He gasped.

That's right he hadn't seen him, would he know what's wrong with Pit? He strolled over to Peach who was talking to Zelda.

"Ladies." Link said.

"Link?" Peach replied.

"Have you two seen Ike?"

"Last time I saw him he was leaving at the Battle Field. He was leaving with Pit." Peach winked. "I've been seeing those two together more and more now."

Zelda gasped and giggled playfully,"Peach you pervert."

Peach shrugged, "Just saying."

"Right..." He sighed. "Any idea where he is now?"

"Not a clue." Said the girls in unison.

Well, they weren't much help but at least he knew that Ike was with Pit. This was one step closer, and that's all he needed.

"One...two."

Pit braced himself.

"Three!"

The bag of ice dropped between Pit's wings and they stretched out far, slapping Toon Link in the face. The tiny boy stumbled backwards as Pit groaned in agony.

"You should go to the doctor, Pit."

"I-I'm fine."

He didn't seem fine to him. In fact he seemed the opposite, the base of his wings were badly bent, he could barely move his wings! How did he expect to fight? Toon Link didn't want to let his roommate to miss out on all the fun. If only he had a fairy.

"I just need rest. You think a bent wing is gonna stop me?" Pit smiled.

"Your right!" He nodded. "I'll be back, I have to go practice with Sonic!"

The tiny swordsman left and Pit sighed with relief. But he was not fully relaxed, not after what Ike did. He could remember it as if it were happening right now, _again_. Ike's hand slipping underneath his toga. His boiling hot hands digging deeping into the base of his wings, almost feeling like pleasure.

"Maybe I want to be more than friends, Pit? Maybe I want to give you more." He said softly.

"Ike, let me go!"

The knight gripped the base and twisted it slightly. Pit groaned loudly and his toes curled. It was a full burning sensation around his back, it stunned him! Ike slipped is hands into Pit's shorts and felt up his member. Pleasure and pain surged through his body, wanting dominance. He stroked his length lightly and nibbled Pit's ear.

"Your s cute, sometimes Pit."

"S-stop please!"  
He stroked his member faster and it stiffened.

"It seems like you don't want to."

"Oh goddess, please!" Pit cried out. "I-I..!"

He bent the base farther to the side and it felt as though he was ripping off his wings! Pit bucked and shook madly.

"STOP! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Whatever?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good." He let go of Pit. Who steadly got on all fours, he tried to stand but Ike kicked his ribs and nd he fell back. "I'll see you later, Pit. Get some rest because...you don't look well?"

"...what the Hades..." Pit said under his breath.

Yes, it was just a few hours ago but he could still feel Ike's grip on his base. He tried to move them but they stuck like glue. What was the use? He couldn't really fly. He needed to hear Palutena's voice, she could comfort him.

"As if it wasn't bad enough that people are going missing." Marth sighed. "Now you're telling me that little angel is mysteriously injured?"

"Its the truth!" Toon Link frowned. "If I had a fairy I'd heal him but with all these new rules Mario set out I can't."

"A fairy would help?" Ike asked.

Toon Link nodded, "Yeah, they can pretty much heal anything."

The three swordsman sat there quiet for a second. Dinner wasn't really apatezing lately with all the mysterious things going on. Everyone just wanted things to go back to normal. But now everyone was turning against each other.

Mario was becoming more stressed not finding his brother. He sent out new rules about curfews and no one was allowed to travel far without a buddy. So on and so forth.

"Kill me why don't you? All these rules are bugging me." Ike sighed.

Link walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Link." Toon smiled.

"Hey Link." He chuckled.

It was kind of funny having the same name.

"What's up?" Marth asked.

Link shook his head, "Nothing, I think." He glanced at Ike.

Ike sighed, "Well I'm done so I'm off guys. Later?"

They all nodded in reply and started talking about the rules. Ike hurried out the cafeteria, that little angel had better not say anything.

"Oh, speaking of depressing news..." Toon Link looked at his other. "Pit's been seriously under the weather lately."

"Under the weather how?" Link asked.

Marth replied, "His wings are fucked up."

"Wings?"

Pit's toga was really big and blocked most of the beginning of his wings. He also kept them small to prevent damage to people and himself.

"He's been acting strange since his wings are damaged." Toon sighed. "I have no fairies. So, hopefully, they'll heal."

"It's probably a slow process since they're sensitive." Marth replied.

"I'll go check on him." Link stood.

The two didn't stop him, but they didn't see how Link could make a difference. But, anything would be possible.

Ike walked into Pit's dorm and the angel was now fast asleep. He slapped the back of his head and Pit sat up with a startle! His wings tilted to the side slightly due to weakness.

"I-Ike.."

Ike grinned, "Feeling a little better?"

"Leave me be..."He said sliding back, feeling around his blankets for his dual blade.

"Is that any way to talk to your friend?" He asked.

Pit scoffed, "S-some friend you are!"

He gripped Pit's mouth and squeezed his jaws to make the angel's lips pucker. Pit squealed. By this time Link had made it to Pit's dorm, he had one last fairy that would help Pit out a little. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard a hard blow.

"STOP!"

Link put his ear to the door.

"You had better not said anything about what I did for you..." Said the dark voice. "I've got lots to do with you and other things but you can't go around squeaking to every person you know."

Suddenly it got quiet and he heard foot steps toward the door. Link scurried down the hall and turned a corner. Who was talking to Pit? Suddenly he heard the door shut and slowly turned to sneak a peak but no one was there. Link sucked in some air and breathed out. Whoever it was they threatened Pit, and that wasn't right. He puffed out his chest and walked straight to the door.

The Hylian knocked on the door aggressively. Pit opened the door slowly, his wings now drooping and his face filled with pain and deppression.

"Link?"


	6. Infatuation

Chapter 6 "Infatuation"

The two sat down on his mattress.

"So you came to visit me?" Pit asked.

Link nodded, "Yes, I heard you were badly injured."

"Oh..."

"Mind telling how you got injured on a restricted day?" Link asked.

Pit shook his head. Link knew this wouldn't be easy. Pit didn't trust him enough and seeing him this way almost made Link's heart sink.

"That's okay, you can tell me when your ready." He smiled.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Oh, here." He dug into his belt. Out of his pouch came a bottle with a tiny white ball inside. A fairy? "This'll help you, heal you completely."

"Whoa! No way!"

Link grabbed Pit's shoulder and helped him out the door. Once at the stage Sky World, Link took out the fairy and it floated around Pit and into the air. His wings straightened up and the base healed immediately. He flapped his wings around.

"I-I can feel my back!" He opened them slightly and felt a sensation of calmness through his back and wings, it was like pure bliss. As if he were floating off the ground.

"Are you going to fly or not?" Link said, snapping him out of his happiness and realizing he was half off the ground.

He heard Palutena's ring and his wings brightened. Instantly he flew through the clouds! Pit flew around swiftly and gracefully through the sky. He was amazing, with a little training he could be as good as anyone.

"I can't thank you enough! This is epic! Thank the goddess!" He swooped back and got caught by a wind, falling toward the ground. "W-whooaaa!"

His power of flight disappeared and he started to fall toward the ground. Link ran over and caught Pit right into his arms.

"Almost broke something again." Link smiled.

Pit blushed and stood.

"What caused you to fall again?"

"I...can't fly."

"Can't fly?"

He shook his head.

Link stammered, "But y-you just flew three seconds ago?"

"It's from Palutena." He chuckled. "She gives me the power of flight but only for a couple of minutes."

"Hm...tell me more."

Pit's stomach suddenly growled loudly and Link chuckled.

"Maybe over dinner first?" Pit blushed.

"The weather outside is frightful!" Poe sung.

"But the fire is so delightful!"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" The two sung as they skipped along.

Suddenly Nana fell into a giant puddle of water. What?! How did water appear in the Mario Curcuit? It was flooding! She gasped, she couldn't breathe. The twins couldn't swim! Poe tossed the chain to Nana and she gripped it.

However, the puddle was sucking Nana in! Poe dug his feet into the ground and hauled as hard as he could. But it was strong, too strong but Poe couldn't live without his sister.

"Let go!"

"No!"

Poe's muscles succumbed to the force and flew in with Nana.

"Link, if you ever needed a second job cooking is it!" Pit smiled, finishing his plate. This was his third plate, he must really love hamburgers.

Link replied, "I've had spare time every here and there."

Pit chuckled and looked amongst the books again while wiping his face.

"You seem to have an intrest in my books when you come here?"

"You just have...so many?" He looked at Link.

"Well, they're all intresting in their own way." He stood and walked over to one shelf. "See this one? It's about this place known as the City in the Sky."

"The sky, huh?" Pit smiled.

"But I have other things too." He smiled and looked through the bookcase. Mybe he had other cool things to impress Pit with? But what? Suddenly a giant red spiral book fell from the top of the case and landed next to him. "Huh?"

Pit stood quickly and grabbed it before he could.

"What's this?"

"That's nothing!"

"Oh?" He grinned and open the book. Turns out it was a photo album filled with letters and pictures! "You took great pictures."

Link tried to grab the angel but he kept dodging his moves. Link took pictures of these large goats and of a castle and a lake that shined a bright blue. He took pictures of Samus and Kirby playing around at Dream Land. He took pictures of Mario and Peach's tea party. He even took a picture of Zelda sitting near a sunset.

But what was under the picture of Zelda? A note? He pulled it from under the picture. BAM! Link tackled Pit onto the floor and he dropped the book.

"T-that was old stuff!" Link flushed.

Pit smiled, "I didn't know you were handy with a camera?"

"I had lots of...spare time."

The hylian was still on top of him. He could feel his breathe on skin, it was warm and smelt of cinnamon. Pit touched his face and Link blinked for a second. Pit was...adorable. No, no this isn't gay is he?

"Th-the photo book!" Pit said, slipping from under him and onto his feet.

He stood as well and looked at it.

"What about it?"

"You should take new pictures?"

That didn't sound bad, Link used to do it a lot relax himself from long days of training. But, now wasn't the time. Things were going on that he and the others needed to solve.

"Yeah! You could take pictures of the entire group!" Pit smiled. "Even me!"

Pictures of Pit..? That didn't sound bad at all. Him doing different poses in the sky and on the ground. Maybe even one with...oh goddess. No! No thinking that way. He couldn't think that way, could he?

"Pictures, sounds interesting but nows not the time."

Pit's face turned to confusion, did he forget about Luigi? Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Peach hurried in and frowned.

"The Ice Climbers are missing!" She announced

"Oh, no!" Link put on his cap off the table.

Link and Peach hurried to the hall and Link turned to look at Pit.

"Are you coming?"

Pit glanced at the note peeking out from underneath the book and took it, slipping it in his pocket then ran out.

"Let's go!"


	7. Love&Fear Striken!

Chapter 7 "Fear Striken"

Everyone was once again crowded into the Cafeteria for a meeting. People began to clamor.

"Settle down everybody, settle!" Mario announced.

The crowd began to quiet.

"Who knows who's going to be next?" Sonic asked. "We have to find this guy or else?!"

"I-I don't want to go missing next..." Lucas frowned.

"It's becoming more of a problem for a-sure!" Mario replied. "But panicing will not help, my friends!"

"Who made you leader anyway?" Wolf asked.

"Well...no one. I had-a just assumed-"

"Just because your one of the first games out there doesn't mean you have to be the leader!" Fox replied.

Everyone started to clamor again. Peach looked around and then stood onto the table next to Mario.

"Excuse me?" She said.

Everyone kept talking. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Everyone went quiet.

"Listen! Now's not the time to discuss who's leader nd who's not! We have to figure out where our players are going!" Peach frowned.

Mario continued, "The Princess is right. For now everyone stay in the dormitory until we can find a plan."

Everyone groaned.

"I'm-a-serious!"

Later that night, Toon Link was playing video games with Ness and Lucas. It was almost Pit's turn next but first he thought about his time with Link. The good food, the fall, and the photo album. He remembered the note and stood in the corner of the room and opened it. He saw words, words, and more words. He just remembered, he can't read.

"C-crap..." Pit said softly.

Lucas walked over to Pit, controller in hand.

"Your turn!"

"Lucas, come with me!" He opened the door.

"B-but its yo-" Pit pushed him out into the hall and shut the door behind him. The entire hall was clear.

"Read this." He handed the little boy the note.

"Why?" He unfolded the paper. "What is it?"

"Read, _please_!"

"Alright, alright." Lucas cleared his throat. "**Dear Zelda, your so beautiful. The way your face looks when you talk amongst your people shows your assertive. The way you speak is like a comforting lullaby. Your eyes are as blue as Lake Hylia. We've known each other so long, yet everyday feels like we just met. Be mine, your truly**...uh the rest is scribbled?"

"A love letter?" Pit gasped.

"Did you write it?" Lucas asked.

"Uh...no. Just found it. But keep this a secret between you and me okay?"

"P-Pit...I hate secrets, I-I have a p-problem with..."

"Lucas!" Pit snapped.

Lucas nodded, "Me and you...a secret. Great!

They walked back inside and Pit slipped the note under his pillow. Link liked Zelda. He felt his heart race, the thought of them made him happy...happiness. Link was his friend, besides no one should like him anyway, he's a general. His only friends were Palutena and Ike...wait did he just think _Ike_?

The next morning toon Link was fixing up the dorm. From his little get together last night there was a lot of cleaning to do. Even Pit left his bed a mess after his sleep. He picked up the pillow and began to fluff it until a piece of paper fell from it.

"A note?" Toon picked it up. "Should I...maybe not," He unfolded it, "But I can't resist."

Toon gasped! This was a love note to Zelda from Link! He must have wrote his name in Hylian at the bottom so whoever found it wouldn't find out. It would be an easy way to write it since it looks like complete scribble. But why was it in Pit's hand? Was Pit going to deliver it? That was it! He must have forgot to deliver it. Silly, angel.

He tucked it in his pouch and finished cleaning. Then delivered it to Zelda's dorm. How exciting!

"Hey, Link!" Peach tapped his shoulder. He was busy talking to Pit and Yoshi in the hall.

"Yes, Peach?" He turned.

"Zelda's looking for you! Out on the roof!"

"Y-yoshi!" Yoshi clapped. Peach giggled, Yoshi was right. But no one really understood it.

"Well, I guess we could talk later? I'm sure Ike's looking for me anyway!" Pit grinned and walked away.

Link watched him walk away and hurried up to the roof. This had better be important! Well, anytime with his Princess was important. At the top of the roof, Zelda looked over the dormitory and at the other floating stages surrounding them.

"You called, Princess?"

"Yes!" She said.

The princess turned to look at her hero, she had a folded piece of paper in her hand. Her smile was bright as the sun in the sky.

"What news do you have?"

"As if you didn't know..!"

"Know..?"

"Of course I'll be yours, Link!"


End file.
